


A Sketch, A Coffee, A Kiss

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Steve Rogers Feels, kiss, lingering touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always loved to draw Bucky, maybe not always for innocent reasons. He always repressed those feelings back in the forties, but now it was ok to love whoever you wanted. It's just a question of whether his best friend feels the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketching Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stucky :3 i love them

Sketching Bucky, that's all he seemed to do when he was younger. 

He had told himself it was because he had no other model, that Bucky was the only one around who'd sit still long enough to let Steve draw him, but he wasn't quite being honest with himself. In truth he'd found Bucky handsome, beautiful even, more so than was normal for a best friend to feel, and drawing him just gave him excuse to stare at him without it being weird. 

Each curve on his face seemed as though it had been designed just to entice Steve. The light bounced off his cheekbones beautifully, and when his best guy smiled, the dimples in his cheeks were enough to make anyone melt right there on the spot. He didn't have to wonder what the girls saw in him.

He felt the same now, years later. Many more years than he'd expected. Bucky's appearance hadn't changed much other than the fact that his short hair had grown out and had been pulled back into a bun, and he seemed more worn then the Bucky he used to know. This didn't seem to stop him being any less attractive, annoyingly.

They sat in the Avenger's living room together, just them. He had no idea where the others had got to but he didn't care all that much. Bucky wasn't fully recovered from his Hydra days but every so often a joke would slip out from his lips or a cheeky smile would grace his face, and that let Steve know he was recovering slowly. He'd never be how he was before but that didn't matter, he just felt lucky to have him back at all.

"Are you done yet Steve?" Bucky said suddenly, turning to face his best friend.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, he looked down at the half finished drawing in his notepad and shook his head. Bucky sighed and went back to watching TV but Steve could tell he wasn't truly annoyed.

"If you could sit still it would be finished by now." Steve quipped, looking from Bucky to the drawing and sketching in some shading.

Bucky snorted, "I've been sitting as still as a rock. It's just that your concentration has always been bad."

That was true, but it was usually because Steve was wondering if his feelings for his best friend were normal ones. Back in the day it hadn't been acceptable for two guys to get together, but this was the 21st century, it didn't matter if you loved a girl or a boy, whatever gender you were. Steve was glad about that, no limits should be put on two people in love. But it made his feelings for Bucky all the more real for some reason.

Steve looked up from the page again to take a look at Bucky. He was surprised to see Bucky staring back, his head tilted slightly and his brows furrowed as if he was trying to see inside Steve's head.

"Rocks don't move their heads." Steve said, trying his best to sound casual under Buck's scrutinising stare.

Bucky didn't say anything but turned his head back to it's previous position so that Steve got a good view of his profile. Even that was beautiful, he didn't know anyone else who looked so good from the side, as from the front, as Bucky.

"Alright, done." Steve said at last.

"Finally." Bucky said with a huff.

He scooted across the sofa to see the drawing. His metal arm bumped against Steve's arm. Bucky reached out to take the notepad from him, Steve handed it too him and his hand accidentally brushed against Bucky's metal fingers. He wondered if Bucky had felt it, but he showed no signs that he had.

"What do you think?" Steve managed to croak out, failing miserably to appear casual.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the drawing and rubbed his chin with forefinger and thumb as if he were trying to solve a maths problem. Steve bit his lip nervously, making it red.

"I think you've drawn me better than I look in real life." Bucky said eventually.

Steve laughed nervously. "Just drawn you how I see you Buck."

Bucky raised his head at that and gazed at his friend, expressionless. Steve regretted ever saying it, and hoped he wasn't blushing. They stared at each other for a moment, Steve wondered what Bucky was thinking. tten he cleared his throat and broke eye contact.

"Fancy a drink?" Steve asks, standing up and making his say to the kitchen before Bucky could reply.

"Could we go out?" Bucky asked a question in reply, still looking at the sketch in his lap.

Steve's footsteps faltered and he turned to see the back of Bucky's head. "Go out?"

"Yeah, for a drink."

Bucky's now flicking through the other pages of Steve's notepad, stopping to run his metal finger over the pencil lines every now and then.

"Oh, yeah of course we can." Steve replies, a bit surprised that Bucky had asked to leave the tower. Usually, he could spend days cooped up in there, until Steve and Sam practically dragged him out to get some fresh air. He smiled to himself, happy that Bucky was showing signs of improvement.


	2. A Coffee and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have coffee together and a certain couple catches Bucky's eye, leading Bucky to ask a question that Steve would rather not answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoe you enjoy :3 please let me know what you think <3

They walked side by side down the road, towards the small quiet cafe Steve knew about.

Bucky had still insisted on covering up his arm and had put on a cap to shadow his face, but he'd left his gloves at home this time. The streets were busy as ever, cars sped by noisily and peoples chatter filled the air with a constant buzz. Bucky moved closer to Steve, their shoulders touching. Steve felt a prickle up his spine at the touch and swallowed. But he knew bucky was only did that because he was afraid, he wasn't used to such busy crowds of people yet.

"It's ok Buck." He murmured to his friend in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.  
Bucky nodded his head in reply but didn't look at him. Steve made a mental note to take the quieter road on the way back.

Finally they arrived at the cafe. Luckily it wasn't too busy. The inside was cosy and not brightly lit like most of the places in the city, it gave an almost homely vibe which Steve hoped Bucky would find comforting.

They both automatically went to the back of the place and sat in a booth in the corner. A waitress attended to them almost immediately, getting their orders and bringing them both a coffee and a blueberry muffin. 

They tucked into their food and sipped on their drinks in silence for a while. Steve kept a close eye on his friend to make sure he wasn't feeling too overwhelmed, he seemed to be perfectly fine though. He chewed on the muffin happily whilst looking around at the other customers, and for once he wasn't frowning in suspicion at them.

After a while Steve realised Bucky had been staring at the table across the other side of the cafe for a while now. He looked over to see too men talking to each other and holding hands whilst they sipped their drinks.

"D'you think they're a couple?" Bucky asked, eyes still fixed on them.

Steve looked back at Bucky and shrugged, "Looks like it."

He knew Bucky already knew that it was perfectly acceptable now to be with whoever you liked, so he couldn't understand what made him so fascinated with them.

"They're holding hands." Bucky voiced, his muffin and coffee forgotten about for the time being.

"They are." Steve confirmed setting his mug back down. "But it's rude to stare Buck."

Bucky nodded and turned his attention back to his coffee, swirling the contents with a metal spoon, deep in thought.

"I'm glad people don't have to hide their love anymore." He said after a moment.

"Things have come on a long way since our time haven't they? Thank god." Steve replied, smiling at the couple.

"You ever wanted to hold a guy's hand?" Bucky asked just above a whisper, refusing to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve nearly choked on his drink and wiped his mouth quickly on a napkin. "Never really thought about it."

'Lie!' His brain told him.

Bucky looked up at him, his expression unreadable. It was slightly unnerving when he did that, hydra had obviously trained him to be expressionless. Before, Steve could have read his face from a single glance, he knew every one of his looks. But now he found it more difficult.

"Have you?" Steve blurted out, afraid that the silence might give him away if he didn't break it.

Bucky shrugged as if he wasn't sure, and for some reason Steve's heart sped up in his chest because of it. No more was said on that topic, but every so often he would catch Bucky looking at the couple again, unable to help himself, and Steve would have to stop himself letting his eyes linger on Bucky's hands for too long.

He had a strong urge to reach over and take Bucky's flesh hand in his. He wondered what Bucky would do if he did, would he pull away in disgust? Would he like it? Steve realised these definitely weren't normal thoughts best friends had about each other, but he couldn't bring himself to admit the fact that he may have a crush on Bucky, or something more.

"Steve?"

"Hmm?" Steve looked up from Bucky's hand.

"Can we go back now?" He asked.

Steve looked down at his mug and realised in that time he'd drank all of his coffee.

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

 

On their way home they took the quieter road. Only a few cars drove by and hardly anyone was about to cause any noise. Steve walked merrily down the street, content that their little outing had gone well, and that Bucky seemed happy too. Maybe Bucky'd start asking to go out more places? Steve hoped so, he had already made a list of everywhere he wanted to show him.

Then his hand nudged something warm. He looked down at his left hand to see it inches away from Bucky's right, their hands must have brushed together. He looked at Bucky to see if he'd felt it too, but the man showed no signs that he had, he just stared straight ahead. A few more times it happened on their way home, admittedly Steve had moved his hand a millimetre closer to Bucky's in the hopes that it would happen again. Every time their hands touched his face grew warm and his chest felt tight.

'Stop.' He told himself, 'this means nothing, it's just our hands brushing together, nothing more than that.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV together in the living room with everyone else. The others talked every now and then but Steve and Bucky remained silent next to each other, their knees just touching. Neither of them could concentrate on the tv and instead sat there wondering what the other one was thinking. One by one everyone started to head off to bed, bidding their goodnights, until it was just the two of them left.

Steve sighed and stood up, stretching his limbs. Bucky watched.

"Guess we better head off to bed then as well." He yawned, switching off the TV.

"Guess so."

They made their way up to their floor together in the elevator, by now the silence between them had become unbearable and Steve couldn't wait to get to bed to escape the tension.

"Well, Good night Buck." He said, once he'd stepped out of the elevator with him.

"I think I have feelings for you." Bucky blurted out quickly.

Steve paused. His heart thumped so loudly in his chest he couldn't hear his own thoughts. He only just managed to turn to face his best friend, and found him staring right back.

"Back at the cafe, I wanted to hold your hand, like that couple were doing." Bucky admitted and Steve felt a great admiration for Bucky for admitting it. "And earlier, when you were drawing me...it reminded me of how I used to feel-how I still feel."

Steve said nothing but stared at Bucky with wide-eyed, he couldn't quite believe this was happening. Bucky eventually broke his gaze and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"God, you're beautiful when you do that." Steve whispered without meaning to.

Bucky's eyes darted to him in surprise and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 'No going back now, Rogers.' Steve thought to himself.

"I felt the same way." He said with a deep sigh, "When we were younger, back in Brooklyn, I...I think I loved you Buck."

"What about now?" Bucky asked desperately, taking a step closer to Steve.

Steve swallowed, "I still love you."

Bucky's eyebrow raised and Steve was sure his eyes glistened slightly, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that Stevie." 

Steve swallowed back a lump in his throat, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't. "I think I do." He said, his laugh catching his his throat.

"What would you do if I held your hand?" Bucky asked, taking another step closer.

"What do you think I'd do?" He replied softly, taking Bucky's hand in his before he could stop himself.

Bucky ran his thumb over Steve's knuckles as if he'd rehearsed it in his head a million times.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Steve asked, moving closer to his best friend.

Their lips were inches apart now. Bucky bit his lip and Steve suppressed a groan before feeling Bucky's lips on his. The kiss was warm and deep. Bucky wound his hand to the back of Steve's neck, and Steve linked his arms around Bucky's slim waist. A few tears spilt from Bucky's eyes and Steve could feel them on his own cheeks. He pulled away.

"You're crying Buck." He said, trying to keep back his own tears. He reach a hand up to wipe the tears from Bucky's cheeks. He leaned into the touch,

"I just love you so much Stevie." He choked out, pulling Steve closer to him with his metal arm.

They both sighed in contentment, finally able to admit it to each other after so long, and kissed again.


End file.
